


A Change of Perspective

by smilingsarah10



Series: Right Hand Frat [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, It starts rough, Light daddy kink, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Semi Public, ends with fluff, then it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr takes the reigns as best he can with a little help from his friends. Thomas and James reconnect. Laf and John come home to good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Perspective

Aaron Burr had never been as nervous as he was right then. It was the night before his meeting with the National representatives of the fraternity he loved to defend the reputation of his fraternity Big. He and Thomas and a handful of others had worked diligently through the last week to gather as many essays on their character and deeds to the house as possible. They had collected 85 letters and Burr had read through all of them to arrange them in a manner that flowed the best. The next day, he and Thomas would present them in front of a panel that would decide Laf’s fate. And Aaron was awake panicking instead of sleeping beside his beautiful girlfriend. He had this horrible habit where he _paced_ when he felt antsy, and that’s how he ended up waking up said girlfriend. “Aaron Burr, why am I awake at 3:30 AM?” she groaned from the bed. 

“Sweetie, I am so sorry. I will try to be quieter in my pacing. I just couldn’t sleep. Nerves, you know? But I’m fine.” He gave her the best smile he could muster at such an early hour. Or was it late? He could never tell with night hours. He was much more of a morning person. She sighed, pulling him back towards the bed. 

“Don’t give me that ‘sweetie’ shit and that smile. You haven’t slept in a week, regardless of how much I’ve tried to wear you out before bed. I know you’re tired. Do you want to talk about it?” she kissed the back of his head before pulling him again so that he was nestled in the curve of her chest. 

He took a deep steadying breath. “I’m just worried about the results. I’m worried that I’m going to have missed something glaring and the panel is going to decide that Laf can’t be a part of the house anymore and that it will be all my fault. I don’t want to lose my big like that. But you don’t have to worry about it. Get some more sleep; you’ve got that Dr. Adams 18th Century Law test in the morning right?” 

“Why do you always change the subject to me? You know, it’s ok to be nervous and want to talk about your feelings. Out of everyone, I figured that you’d know you could open up to me by now. But, yes, I do have that exam. He made it an oral debate. It’s going to be idiotic though because no one in that 400-level class reads the material but me. I will have my phone and you can let me know how it’s going during the breaks.” She was rubbing out the knots in his back as she spoke. He could feel his eyelids drooping the longer he let her hands work; his body relaxing into her comforting touch and dragging his racing thoughts back to the present moment. 

“Angie, what would I ever do without you?” he murmured as he fell back asleep. She giggled, kissing his head once again before resting herself. 

\----------

Thomas and Aaron came out of the closed meeting looking pale. Waiting for them was Alex and James. Alex was full of questions as usual. He gave them a second to collect themselves which gave Aaron hope that Alex could actually be something other than hopeless. Aaron checked his phone as opposed to listening to the barrage of questions from Alex. There were multiple messages from Angelica. The first few were a tirade about how sexist Dr. Adams was and how she deserved a full A as opposed to the A- she received. The next few were supportive messages meant to reassure him that he was doing a good job. The last one, and definitely the one that piqued his interest the most only said, “Men who do a good job get rewarded ;)”. 

“Burr, are you paying any attention at all?” Alex waved his hand in front of Aaron’s face causing him to blush and quickly push aside whatever implications that message might have. “Actually, Alexander, I’ve been a bit busy all fucking morning. You will have to excuse my rudeness for wanting to check on the rest of my life for one moment.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and shot back, “You’re excused, and I also forgive you for acting like a dick. Now, how did it go in there?” 

“They were deadpan the whole time. We presented them with the letters, and it was silent for almost the first hour while they read. Then we had to defend the letters: say why they were included, why we selected that person, and why it should matter to them. Thomas was a godsend; they didn’t outright say anything, but you could tell they loved him,” Aaron rambled tiredly. It really had been a long morning and they wouldn’t know the results until after lunch. 

Thomas clapped him on the shoulder. “No, you were on fire in there, man. You’re going to make a great lawyer someday. I can’t take all the credit. We are in this together no matter what happens with Laf.” 

“When do you reconvene?” James asked, speaking up for the first time since they had gotten out of the meeting. He had wrapped himself around Thomas from the back and was contentedly cuddling into him from behind. Thomas was preening under the attention. Ever since the campfire, they had been almost inseparable, for good reason Aaron mused. “We have an hour break for lunch, then we will hear back about results. I was hoping that they would give them to us before the break so I could show up at the hospital with good news, but I guess showing up with lunch will have to suffice for now.” 

In a similar manner to James and Thomas, in order to see Laf or John, people had to venture into the hospital. It was Aaron’s day to take them lunch. They hadn’t really come up with a schedule or anything organized, but Martha had a test get rescheduled so he had volunteered. When Aaron explained how he would be spending his lunch, Alex had insisted that he was going to come along. Aaron let out his frustration in a long sigh and did his best to smile. Alex either chose to ignore his annoyance or didn’t realize he was feeling it as they trekked off towards the student union. 

There were a few steps of blissful silence where Aaron could really focus on his thoughts. Not that he really had many at the moment, but the lull in noise was still welcome. Of course, with Alexander it was always short lived. “So if you want to pick up Laf’s lunch, I can get John’s. I have a bunch of meals left over because the scholarship I’m here on pays for the highest meal plan, but I can barely remember to eat like a normal person much less at every available meal slot. Do you think we should pick up something for Henry?” 

Aaron shrugged noncommittally. “He usually just takes whatever drink we get for him, but if you think he would eat something, I wouldn’t be opposed to picking it up.” 

“No, you’re right. Now that I think about it, I’ve only ever seen him drink iced coffee,” Alexander surprisingly agreed with him. Aaron smiled a bit, while Alex continued. “You know what, Aaron: you’re actually a people person aren’t you? Hidden under all that wishy-washy middle of the fence personality, you’re actually paying a lot of attention to the people around you. You like _know_ people. I bet that’s one of the things Angelica likes about you, too.” 

Aaron stopped in his tracks to look at Alexander like he had committed treason. Before he could ask how Alex knew about any of that, the younger man was already launched into an explanation. “Oh, give it a rest with the secrets, Aaron. You’ve practically lived in our dorm for the last week; you can start considering us friends now. Which means you get to put up with how nosy we all are. Besides, I’m the only one that knows about you two. I was going to deliver Eliza her morning coffee the other morning when Angelica was leaving her room. I had stopped to talk to her in the doorway and couldn’t help but notice how cute you looked curled up with her stuffed animals. I didn’t mention it, and I doubt she even realizes it happened. And _don’t worry_ , you’re giving me a look like you don’t believe a word I’m saying, but I’m actually pretty trustworthy. Your secret is safe with me. But, just because it’s a secret doesn’t mean I’m not going to poke fun at you from time to time. I have to find my fun somewhere since Eliza and I have decided to take things slowly.” 

Aaron took a deep breath in, counted to ten, and let it out while Alex got distracted waxing poetic about how he would wait forever just to see Eliza smile. Turning inward, he was surprised at the relief that someone had caught them together finally. They had been dating in secret from the end of the last semester all through the summer and now getting more serious about it this semester. While he was 100% okay with and understanding of Angelica’s need for privacy and something to have that was all her own, it felt nice to have someone that he might be able to talk to about it. Even if that someone was a mouthy freshman. Smiling genuinely, Aaron tuned back into Alex’s monologue as they walked into the student union. 

\----------

“ _Oh, fuck,_ Jemmy, are you sure you wanna do this right here? What if someone walks in?” Thomas panted as James kissed him breathless up against the door of an empty small conference room just outside of the one Thomas and Aaron had presented in that morning. Alex and Aaron had barely walked away when James had pulled him into the empty room and locked the door behind them. He had commanded Thomas to be still and set an alarm for 45 minutes so they could get out before the others were back for the results. Once his phone was tucked safely back in his pocket, he had backed him up against the door and started to take him apart with his lips. 

“If someone walks in, we will just give them a heck of a show won’t we?” James responded with a growl. Thomas moaned low and needy at the insistence in James’ voice. It wasn’t often that he got like this: insatiable and wanting to take him wherever he could, but Thomas secretly reveled in those days. Where James’ dominant personality was usually underscored by his soft spoken nature, on days like this, it was at the forefront. 

“What do you think about that, baby? I could take you over the desk over there: bend you over and tease you until you beg? Fuck you so hard up against it that you get some pretty bruises across your thighs? Or I could make you stand at the podium while I fuck into you from behind. Then, for every presentation you gave at a podium like that for the rest of your life, no matter how big the crowd, you’d think of me and my big dick making you see stars. Do you think you’d ever be able to present the same way again?” James was whispering the possibilities into Thomas’ ear while Thomas was attempting to rub himself off on James’ thigh. They both knew it wasn’t enough, but James wasn’t letting Thomas leave until he was a frenzied mess, so it was a good start. 

James grabbed Thomas by the hair and led him over to the desk. Biting his shoulder through his clothes, he made Thomas face away from him towards the desk and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. Thomas keened when his palms hit the desk as James pressed down on his back to bend him over. Thomas could hear him pull something out of his pocket but didn’t dare turn around to look. James used his hair to turn his head so he could see his face. “Color, Thomas?” 

“Green, Sir, but if we get caught I’m blaming this whole idea on you,” Thomas retorted causing James to smack his ass and snort. 

“Well, if I do a good enough job, you’ll be screaming my name anyways,” James said, surprisingly calm from behind him. Before Thomas could come up with something witty, James had pressed two lubed fingers roughly into him. The stretch and burn caused Thomas’ dick to jump to attention and a whimper to escape his throat. “Where are all those words you are so fond of, love? They can’t already be gone can they?” 

Thomas pressed back against the bruising pace of the fingers working into him. His word were absolutely gone. James was turning his brain to mush with how vocal he was being and after weeks of tension and no sex, this was _heaven_ for Thomas. Seeming to read his thoughts, James slid a third finger in while gently tugging on Thomas’ hair. He was only occasionally pressing against his prostate, his fingering messy and sloppy on purpose to make Thomas beg. 

“Do you want something, Thomas?” James asked sounding disinterested as Thomas wiggled his hips to try and get James to touch him or let him rut against the desk or literally anything. His voice made Thomas break. 

“Dammit, Sir, please. I want to get off! I have been so horny, and I need it. Pretty please? Don’t you want to fuck me? Make me scream your name? Break me underneath you? I would open up so prettily; I’m already yours, Sir, please!” Thomas started out demanding but the dirty talk just backfired and turned him on more, turning his tone to desperation. 

James chuckled from behind him, “Actually I would. I wanna’ break you at the podium, darlin’. Wanna’ make sure you feel me like this and think of this moment even when you’re in here presentin’ your final projects senior year.” 

Thomas let out a high pitch whine at James’ change in accent. They were both from the south; they both had that southern drawl, but James’ only came out when he was angry, scared, or about to fuck Thomas into next week. Because Thomas couldn’t see James without turning around, it was his only clue that James was as into this scene as Thomas. Thomas was waiting for James to pull his fingers out and drag him over to the podium, but they only slowed as James was guiding him by the hair off the desk and upright. His fingers were now digging into Thomas’ prostate and he shivered. 

“Well, we don’t have all day, baby,” James said nudging him forward. The podium was only about four feet from the desk, but Thomas still was shocked that James wanted him to walk there filled. A blush spread across his cheeks as he took his first step and felt James move behind him to keep pressure on that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He thought about how he would look if someone came in, dick leaking precum as he was guided by his hair and ass to a podium with his pants down at his knees making every step a new challenge. It was humiliating and torture and _so fucking hot_ he moaned as his hands finally found grip on the podium. 

“Leg’s a lil’ wider, babe,” James cooed, nudging his legs with his knees to help him get a better position. “God, Thomas, you look so beautiful like this. So fuckin’ gorgeous when your body is just beggin’ for me to fuck it. Is that what you want, baby?” 

Thomas couldn’t tell if he responded verbally or just physically or maybe James was reading his mind. He didn’t even have the opportunity to whine when James’ fingers left his ass because he lined himself up and pressed in so fast and hard. Thomas practically screamed, “ _God, yes!_ Break me, daddy.” 

James used one hand to make Thomas arch his back a little more and pressed the fingers of his other hand into Thomas’ mouth to muffle his whines as the new angle hit him in just the right way. Knowing Thomas would keep his back arched to keep the angle right, James moved around and stroked his dick in a contrastingly gentle manner compared to the pace. It wasn’t long before the punishing pace and James’ light touches had Thomas crying out and James finishing with a grunt. 

Thomas flopped against the podium as James pulled a small thing of wet wipes out of his other pocket and cleaned them both up as best as he could. Thomas mumbled complaints as he manhandled his underwear and pants back up, tucking them both away and making them descent looking before turning Thomas towards him and cuddling as best they could while standing in an empty room pressed against a podium. 

“Lord, Tommy, you have the worst sex hair I’ve ever seen. And by worst you know I mean it stands out. You know I love how it looks on you. Everybody is gonna’ know that I made you mine somewhere over lunch,” he was murmuring into Thomas’ curls. 

Thomas shivered at the word mine, but the opportunity to banter overtook his desire to dirty talk. “They were already gonna’ know that, Jemmy. Your accent only comes out after you’ve soundly fucked me.” 

James checked his phone for the time before looking at Thomas slyly. “Well, we still have 15 minutes. Or are you already feelin’ soundly fucked?” 

They barely made it out of the conference room in time for the results, with Thomas wearing James’ dress shirt that was too big for him and James with Thomas’ squeezed tightly across his chest, having to leave it more unbuttoned than normally socially acceptable. 

\----------

Laf helped John and Henry into the hidden elevator in Franklin Hall. They had finally gotten checked out of the hospital with the dates for John’s follow up appointments, his medications, instructions to Laf about showering and ‘extracurricular’ activities, the doctor telling them quietly when Henry was preoccupied with something else so there were no weird moments between them all. Laf could sense John’s excitement about being back in his own bed. Henry was staying until the end of the week to take the boys to dinner and make sure that John was really ok, as well as setting up a flight for him to come home for Thanksgiving even though November still seemed years away to the students, but this was a step on the road back to a new normal and the excitement was tangible. 

When John stuck his key in the door, there was a flurry of movement contained behind it and then a suspicious silence. John cautiously opened it and flicked on the lights. Hanging in the door between the kitchen and living room were banners that said, “Welcome Home and Happy Recovery, John!” and hanging lower, one that read, “Happy Getting Away with Annihilating Seabury, Laf!” 

There was barely any time for them to contemplate the banners when their friends poured out of hiding spaces all throughout the house with shouts of surprise and joyous expressions. There was a round of gentle hugs for John, impeded by balloons and noisemakers and streamers. When everyone finally settled around the room in chairs, on the floor, and in other’s laps, Aaron drew everyone’s attention. 

“Now, Big, we have been keeping a secret from you. We knew you’d be stressed, so we took it upon ourselves to deal with nationals for you. Thomas and I presented letters that Alex and James collected from different brothers, sisters, professors, alumni, and community members this morning to a panel of national representatives. They were rough, but we are proud to present you with this letter of pardon straight from nationals! There will be no punishment to you or the chapter, only the guilty party!” His face became more animated as he continued speaking, and by the time he got to the best news, he and Alex were jumping around the room like children. Laf couldn’t help but join in once he had read the letter. 

Hugging the ones involved in the scheme to clear their name and kissing their little on both cheeks, Laf couldn’t help but be extremely grateful for the people that made that place their home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter was kind of filler-y. I had to wrap up some storyline and introduce new ones and it just seemed really blocky to me but c'est la vie. The next one will be way more fratty so bear with me. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
